CubenRocks Channel
TheCuben2006 Channel 1947 (pre-launch prototype logo) This is a prototype '''logo. But the team rejected this logo as it looks a little bland and dull. 1947-1952 This is the first logo in the '''CubenRocks and started up as a new Radio Network around the world. 1952-1958 This is a stolen logo from Rede Record, but the rainbows are black and white. 1956, They started up as a television network. 1958-1960 This logo mascot has named Culture. But is the logo looks like the current Roblox logo from 2017. 1960-1976 Black_and_White_TheCuben2006_Cahnnel copy.png|Black and White Variant This is a stolen logo of Entertainment One logo since 2015. The new main color is hot pink. 1976-1980 This logo is introduced on January 21, 1976. Starting in 1979, this channel became a cable channel all around the world except for some certain countries like Turkistan, Kurdistan, Afghanistan, Tajikistan, Laos, Cameroon, Martinique, etc. TheCuben2006_Channel_Alternate_Logo.png|Alternative version No.1 This logo was used from 1991 to the present. TheCuben2006_Channel_Second_Alternate_Logo.png|Alternative version No.2 TheCuben2006_Channel_B&W_Logo.png|Black and White Variant 1980-1986 TheCuben2006_Channel_1980_Wild_Logo.png|Alternative version No.2 This is a stolen logo, symbol and concept of a 2016 April Fools Virgin America. This logo was founded on November 4, 1980. 1986-1991 This logo debuted on'' March 8, 1986''. But is the rip-off logo concept of the Zootopia. 1991-2000 This logo is introduced on March 7, 1991, and the new central color is Red. 2000-2007 This logo is introduced on January 2, 2000, before the New Year's Day, New Millennium, and the Celebration. This channel was launched an HD channel on the same day. 2004 (unused prototype) This logo is actually the same logo as defunct, shut down, closed, former, dissolved and ceased transmission Brazilian television channel "Rede Tupi". On March 26, 2004, they are planning to have a new look, but this logo is rejected, refused, withdrawn, unused, and never aired from using the whole logo or symbol from Rede Tupi. 2007-2009 This rebrand was introduced on November 2, 2007. 2009-2013 It was introduced on January 1, 2009, this logo and the batch of idents are made by The Graphics Design who also made a set in 2018 later. On January 2, 2010, One object show called Battle for Dream Island (now as Battle for BFDI) was launched as the first-ever animated object show cartoon. 2013-2015 This logo keeps the sky blue main color. It was launched a 3D channel on that same day and finally closed, no longer brodcasting and ceased transmission on May 20, 2019. 2015-2016 2016-2018 2016 (United States), 2016-2018 (International) This logo is based on Nine Network Australia''' 2006-2007'', but this '''''Channel Nine is replaced by this logo. 2016-2018 Same as the last logo, but the text is dark green and the square is light green, this logo is introduced on August 17, 2016. CubenRocks Channel 2018-present CubenRocks Channel logo (O&O).png|Logo used for many O&O television stations. This logo was introduced on January 15, 2018. Before Spike was renamed to Paramount Network. The dominant color of the logo is now Blue, after the dark and light green colors. This logo is made by ''The Graphics Design, who also made a batch of idents back at the start of January ''2009. The cube era since 2016 was retired. Category:TV Channels Category:CubenRocks Channel Category:TheCuben2006 Category:Fictional television channels Category:Pages owned by Ben Tran Category:1947 Category:1952 Category:1958 Category:1960 Category:1976 Category:1980 Category:1986 Category:1991 Category:2000 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2013 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:United States Category:Oasina Category:Vertinelia Category:Cubentonia Category:Worldwide Networks Category:Harmonia Category:Saudi Arabia Category:United Arab Emirates Category:Thailand Category:Singapore Category:South Korea Category:El Kadsre Category:Pay TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:Pay-per-view Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre